gaianafandomcom-20200214-history
Rhutalath
(Ang: Woshigethia) The land which now makes up Rhutalath was originally occupied by the Ursani Morrim, and by the Wendari Elves in the East. Following the arrival of the Angolian Parzifans, the Morrim were displaced from their lands. After centuries of vicious war, with the support of their Wendari and Argani allies, the Ursani were expelled and occupied only the furthest reaches of the country. The country, at first, was part of the large glorious kingdom of Arandor. Although ruled by its own regent, Ronador (as the district became known) held allegiance to one monarch, who ruled from Pandarat. As a result, the land of Ronador was subject to the laws and treaties of the super-nation. For a while, the situation was ideal- As Arandor joined the Iaurdor alliance, Ronador benefited greatly. The chief members of the alliance, the Edhelnore Elves, were Ronador's nearest neighbours, and the trade and mutual friendship was highly valued by the Ronadorans. This changed with the founding of the Atlantean colonies. As Atlantea grew in power, it began to look overseas for new territory. The king of Arandor, Mozan, enamoured with the Empress, decided to unite his kingdom with the Atlantean Empire. Although the Iaurdor Alliance was against this, Mozan did as he chose, and within a year Arandor was an official part of the Atleantean Empire. The Alliance, unwilling to be subject to foreign rule, dissolved the treaty, and Ronador, not wanting to lose their friendship with the Elves, followed suit. Ronador left both Arandor and the Atleantean Empire and became Rhutalath, an independent country. The friendship with the Elven races was not to last forever, however. Following the arrival of the messiah Kalnus, the Rhutalathians turned against the Elves, and began to both persecute and exectute them. Although long-time allies, the other nations, appalled by the Rhutalthian behaviour, slowly began to turn their backs on the Kingdom of Faith. Eventually, Angabor, the Lord-Inquisitor, grew weary of the King's attempts at appeasement, and seized power. Killing the king and the majority of his family, Angabor ruled in his stead. Rhutalath became a theocracy. However, the king's regent escaped with the two-year old heir to the throne, and hid him safe from harm. Now, the heirs of the Royal Family wait patiently, one day hoping to return and reclaim the throne. Overview *Chronology of Rhutalath *Ecology of Rhutalath *Khanusan: The Religion People and Cultures *Rhutalathians *Dirani *Kerin'thia *Ursani * Wendari * Sylphs * Naiads *Gratar *Vulfen *Troglodytes Cities and Towns RhutalathianTowns *Ainn *Baro *Castleton *Cuilim *Dali *Drewston *Dwar *Fala *Falasia *Flumele *Gaermas *'Garalis ' *Gorgamas *Gell *Gena *Glossam *Gnollstone *Goldmill *Gorim *Hoparona *Ilyana *Janar *Karanda *Karik *Kell *Kilwall *Krul *Kuinor *Lar *Larido *Larifa *Larki *Linule *Liona *Lona *Manlo *Marid *Marido *Marl *Meenos *Melis *Meryl *Muletre *Nel *Numo *Olda *Omestil *Osstar *'Ost-Firir ' *Pegador (Pegador City) *Peryl *Pinik *Pito *Rockvale *Salis *Seluton *Senar *Skarill *Stonegate *Strovol *Tara *Terrunal *Tufil *Vin Furton *Wila Dirani Towns *Kazak-Garan *Khaz-Krink *Karak-Minaz *Kizan-Din Ursani Towns *Krull Elven Towns *Krish Mu Gratar Towns *Bl'ura *Riba'ba *Zik'Ma Kerin'thian Towns *Elios *Kerin *Stinu Places *Ainnara *Alwa Tower *Aralda *Caras Gilmor *Castille Feymorta *Castille Moraz *Castle Harlan *Castle Carn *Castle Melar *Castle Valax *Clifgard *Dain's Edge *Dar Zam *Deran Tower *Dwarrow Peak *Fila *Fort Dru *Fort Gomez *Fort Gorl *Fort Gular *Fort Gwil *Fort Nogwatch *Fort Peg *Fort Rochras *Fort Sereg *Gal-Ran *Goldridge *Gulband *Gron Fort *Hrinhok *Irl *Irlgard *Iza-Mora *Karil *Kraka *Krin Tower *Mana Tower *Mar Kran *Mar'krena *Moon Tower *Naugard *Rak Shana *San Rolando *Taran Tower *Temple of Vinwe *Tower of Birds *Tower of Light *Trolgard *Trolltop *Tyari Monastery *Venn Karr *Wildkeep *Zal Nak *Zarl *Zoran's Tower Groups and Politics Rhutalathian Professions *Conquistidores *Cult of the Moon *Duchy Soldier *Elf-Death *The Enlightened *Feystalkers *The Inquisition *Knights of the Blood *Knights of the Eagle *Landtamers *Mantaknights *Mirehawks *Mountain Templars *Priestesses of Amora *The Redguard *Royal Soldier *Siena Dancers *Society of Grol *Stormcrows *Tombwardens *Trollguard *Whiteguard Dinari Professions *Mighazakonim *Ulgozakanim Kerin'thia Professions *Urlian *Krak'ina Ursani Professions *Ri'chana People of Note Royalty *Sovereign King Don Zamerigo Jiego Mendoza *Queen Tiana *King Durin Nobility *Duke Fillip Castriz *Wavemistress Colinna *Del Ara Family *Duchess Lucinda El Mar *Horan Family *Kemlar Family *Mendoz Family *Duke Marco Pablan Priesthood *Pope Zygram III *Father Grolem *Jose el Norid Important Rhutalathians *Alrique Menza *Captain Eliss Gralmor *Emilia Elmwood *Borath the Wanderer *High Marshal Gabrielle *Senorita Kinia Tapia *Sir Roderigo Vivar *Rozo Marzel *General Salem Dranus *Sharla Lunilia *Captain Tam Gorak *Valaxus Other Individuals *Alf Mep *Alyssa Salana Mep Si'Diara *Callia *Leanna Jessi Del Marid *Don Marco *Rutlan Thursson Duchies Kanora *Geography of Kanora Huanor *Geography of Huanor Toltoluine *Geography of Toltoluine Pegador *Geography of Pegador Mantos *Geography of Mantos Tyari Tereg *Geography of Tyari Tereg Isana *Geography of Isana Garan Isles *Geography of the Garan Isles Kerin *Geography of Kerin Tol Goroth *Geography of Tol Goroth Ered Glos Mountains Category:Countries Category:Rhutalath